Music is Life
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno. The daughter of one of the richest men on Earth. Being rich is a new thing to her She moves from Suna, to Konoha. In the Konoha Music Academy she meets Naruto, Sasuke and the others
1. New Town, New School

Sakura Haruno. The daughter of one of the richest men on Earth. Being rich is a new thing to her: She sees her parents not very often and she doesn't think she fits in this world. She moves from her old town, to Konoha. Her life now is the opposite from before. The only thing that makes her happy is her new school: Konoha Music Academy. There she meets Naruto, Sasuke and theyr group. At first nothing is quite easy.

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

My name is Sakura, and I'm 16. I live in Konoha, and go to the Konoha Music Academy.

Before I moved to Konoha, I lived in Suna. We were… normal. We weren't very rich. But suddenly my dad's business grabbed it's chance, and he became on of the world's richest men. Awesome. Sure, I have everything. But we aren't the family we were before. Now it's just business, business, business. I practically lived alone, with the maids who worked at home. What a big and happy family. I felt so alone. At night, I couldn't sleep, so I just drove around the town. I looked like a psycho. I love music, and I'm best at singing. I play the piano, guitar and drums.

* * *

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

* * *

So I was walking to school. It was early in the morning. I couldn't sleep again. As always I walked with hands in my pockets and headphones in my ears, and look locked on the ground. When I got to the academy, I looked at my schedule, trying to memorize it. " Three hours Music, Math, English and Art."

* * *

_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of the world that she's left behind_

* * *

After I read it, I started looking for my classroom. Well, I didn't find a classroom but a whole hall. There was a stage, with a piano and other musical instruments. I stroke my pink hair and went to a sit to put my bag. I looked at the time. 6:30 am. Half an hour until class starts. After about five minutes, a boy walked in. He was tall, with blonde hair. He wore an orange T-shirt and black jeans. When he saw me, he smiled. "Hey, you must be Sakura? The new student."

He said. "I'm Naruto!" He was so nice. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Hey N-Naruto-kun."

* * *

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles were all wrong now_

* * *

A girl with dark blue hair , and pearl white eyes entered the room. She was dressed with a purple plaid skirt, and a Green Day T-shirt. He turned around to see the girl. "Hinata!" He hugged her, and she blushed the darkest red you could imagine. "This is Sakura! Sakura, this is Hinata!" I smiled at the girl. " It's nice to meet you." I said. "Is she your girlfriend?" When I said that, Hinata almost fainted, and Naruto blushed while he scratched his head. "No… Nothing like that." He laughed nervously. "Oh…Sorry" I felt awkward. After ten minutes the room filled with students. Naruto was sitting next to me. Suddenly he stood up. "Oi! Sasuke! Here!" He shouted. I looked at the boy. He had dark raven hair, and onyx eyes. He had a Linkin Park T-shirt, and black pants. "Sasuke -teme, this is Sakura, the new girl." He stared me. Couldn't he talk? "Hn." Was that even a word? "Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

When the teacher showed up, she greeted everyone with a smile. She had a notebook in her hands. Her name was Kurenai. "Okay boys and girls, after you sing your solo's, I'll pair you with another person, so you can learn to work in a team. But that will be in the end of the class. Now, you will sing the song you learned… let's see, Naruto Uzumaki!" With that Naruto stood up and went to the stage. He grabbed the acoustic guitar, and began to sing.

* * *

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_  
_keep your feet on the ground_  
_when your head's in the clouds_

* * *

_With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I calls her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk its in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_The moments died, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I calls her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make it better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Would she hear me, if I calls her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going on_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me makes things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

"Your tears don't fall…"He sang finaly.

* * *

_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_  
_But if it's true_  
_You can see it with your eyes_  
_Oh even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

* * *

When he was over everyone started clapping. When he went back to his sit, He smiled. "You liked it?" He asked grinning. "Like it? I loved it!" I laughed. "Next up…Sasuke Uchiha." Kurenai said. All the girls started to scream. They scared the shit out of me. "Geez…" I sighted. Sasuke walked to the piano. He looked at the lyrics for last time, and began to play.

_In this farewell, There is no blood_

_There is no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousands lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_and let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest, What you thought of me_

_Well, I clean this slate_

_With the hands, Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come, And Wash away_

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Na, Na, Na_

_What I've Done_

_What I've Done_

_Forgetting what I've done_

"Lol…"I stared. The girls went crazy again. They were screaming proposals for marriage, relationships, and things that I didn't want to hear. "Are they… always like this…?" I asked Naruto. "Yep" He said it like it was nothing new. Maybe it wasn't. But is was creeping me out. "Next, Sakura Haruno." I sighted. And the whispering voices began. "Isn't she the daughter of that famous businessman?" "Lol…Pink hair…?" "She's cute!" "Cute? She's hot…" When I got to piano, I started playing.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign._

_Instead there is only silence,_

_can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are,_

_but one thing is for sure,_

_you're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

"She's awesome dude…" A boy said. "She's so hot…" Kiba said still staring at me. I almost laughed.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home._

_I want to embrace you and never let you go._

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul._

_Living in agony cause I just do not know_

_where you are._

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know._

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_the truth will free my soul._

When I finished everyone started cheering. I couldn't help, but smile. I saw Sasuke smirking. If I see him smirking at me one more time, I'm gonna beat him up.

At the end of the class, Kurenai started saying the pairings. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga."

"YES BABY!" Naruto shouted. I hit his head. He blushed. "I mean… we'll be an awesome team Hinata!" He said. I giggled. They liked each other, I just knew it. "Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara!" "Troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily. "Sasuke Uchiha…" His fangirls started freaking out again."And Sakura Haruno" Oh Crap…

* * *

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

**_Of her dreams._**

* * *

**Edited***

**Songs:**

**1 Tears ****Don't fall (acoustic)**

**2 What I've done**

**3. Somewhere**

**So yeah… This is my first fic.. published EVER! :D I sure do hope you like it. (o.o)**

**Chapter two coming up!**


	2. The Uchiha Mansion

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be still alive. :D**

* * *

**_Previous chapter_**

_At the end of the class, Kurenai started saying the pairings. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_YES BABY!" Naruto shouted. I hit his head. He blushed. "I mean… we'll be an awesome team Hinata!" He said. I giggled. They liked each other, I just knew it. "Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara!" "Troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily. "Sasuke Uchiha…" His fangirls started freaking out again. "And Sakura Haruno" Oh Crap…_

* * *

_Y__ou know she likes the lights__  
__At night on the neon Broadway signs__  
__And she don't really mind__  
__It's only love she hoped to find_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Sakura POV**

"No!" The boys shouted. "I'm gonna kill this bitch!" One of Sasuke's fangirls gritted teeth. Well, there goes the soft welcoming day. I was dead, pretty much. Those girls scared me.

I looked at Sasuke. He was quite calm. Suddenly he turned his look to me. When he heard the fangirls' screams he smiked. I was going to be happy if I could wipe that smirk off his face."Ok, kiddos, you have 3 months to create a song. And remember, this is a very important grade, so don't mess things up." Mrs Kurenai said and went to a seat, looking at her notebook.

After the bell rang, I grabbed my bag, and exited the room as soon as I could. When I stopped at my locker, to put my books, a hand touched my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke, with his extremely bored look. "Pick you up at 3 o' clock, meet me at the gates."

He said and walked off. "Thank you Prince Charming! I shall be waiting." I acted like a 3 year old. Rich boys, I hated them. I mean, they were so important, and so cool…Cool my ass.

I was fine the way I was when we were in Suna. God I missed my friends. Especially Gaara. My ex – boyfriend, but a best friend. Temari, his sister and Kankuro his brother. They were like a second family for me. I'll always remember, the day that Gaara found out that I was leaving. He went to my house and laid on the grass in front of the door, saying that he won't let me live. It was quite adorable. But he couldn't stand the heat, and in a hour, he was crying for water. My mom found it touching, so she said that they could come and visit me anytime.

The other classes went fine, I guess. When I went to the gates, Sasuke was already there. He was reading a book in his car. I sighted, and went to his car. Without looking away from the book, he opened the door. "Awkward…" I whispered. "I though you had a car." He said while throwing the book and the back seat. " I don't drive to school." I looked at the window. "Why?" He asked still not looking at me. "Cause' I like to walk ok?" That guy was pissing me off. "You're annoying you know that?" He smirked. "So are you, prince" I winked at him. He suddenly stopped the car bend over me. "If I am a prince, I assume that you want to be my princess, Sakura." He whispered in my ear. I could fell his hot breath on my neck. I blushed. That was not happening. When I snapped out of my perv thoughts, I smiled. My hand went under his T-shirt, making its way to his chest.I went closer to him, and my smile grew wider. "Not even if you were the last man on Earth." I whispered in his ear, and went to my old position of staring out the window. He chuckled. "Don't play games, Haruno. You might be caught in your own trap." He smirked and started the car again. "Thank you for the advice, prince." I smiled. He turned his player on. The song that was playing was my favourite.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**__**  
**__**When it's not worth dying for?**__**  
**__**Does it take your breath away**__**  
**__**And you feel yourself suffocating?**__**  
**__**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**__**  
**__**And you look for a place to hide?**__**  
**__**Did someone break your heart inside?**__**  
**__**You're in ruins**__**  
**_

I sighted. That song could easily break me down. It was mine and Gaara's song. Our song. It was playing when he asked me to be his girlfriend. We broke up because we knew that, when I go to Konoha, our relationship would be ruined because of the distance. That way was more un painful, and the smartest thing we could figure out.

_**Nothing's ever built to last**__**  
**__**You're in ruins.**_

"Why going emo all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked while driving. "None of your business." I cut off. That wasn't very nice. He looked down for a second and returned his look to the road. "I'm sorry." I sighted. "It's okay. Broken relationships, I'm an expert." He smirked again. "Wow, you're so modest…" I giggled. "It's not broken. We're still friends." I smiled. "Then why the sad face?" He looked at me. "I had to come here." I sighted again. "Oh…" He paused. "Don't worry, there are tons of boys that would fall for you. I'm sure that Kiba's one of them." He said and parked his car in front a big mansion. "He's not my type." I said while opening the door.

He walked in and I followed. "Well, what's your type?" He asked, giving my bag and jacket to one of the maids. "Well…" I was going to say when a figure stooped in front of me. He was tall, muscular sexy with gorgeous eyes. "Olalla…" I whispered, staring at him like he was some kind of God. He looked a lot like Sasuke. He smiled. "Sasuke, who's that gorgeous lady with you…?" He looked at me, and I blushed. He chuckled. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother, and you are?" Oh, how I wanted that man to be in my bed in the morning. "Sakura Haruno." He shook my hand. "The names suits you, Cherry Blossom." He said and I thought I was at cloud 9. "Itachi, if you don't mind we have a song to write. So, goodbye." Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. I looked at Itachi and waved at him.

"So, what was your type?" He smirked. "I think you already saw." I whispered, and thank God, he didn't hear me. "Well…I haven't though about this. Hey, you don't know me so well, why do you ask questions like that?" I asked grinning at him. "Hn." He smirked. "Is that even a word?" I chuckled. "Hn." That _**Hn**_ echoed in my mind. "You're pissing me off, dude." I glared at him. "Hn. You are annoying." He smirked again. "That's it!" I punched him. He fell on the ground, unconscious. I looked at him. "Prince?" Nothing. "Sasuke?" Nothing. "Sasuke!" I went to him. Again nothing. I bent over him. I moved my hand to his chest. He suddenly opened his eyes, and grabbed me. He rolled me over so he could be on top. He was smirking. I was shocked. "Never, hit an Uchiha." His smirk was killing me. "Or what?" I said, and his face started to get closer. "Don't play with me, Haruno." He whispered in my ear. "Sasuke, I need your laptop. Mine b-." Itachi said as he entered the room. He looked at us. We were laying on the floor, with Sasuke on top. "-oke…Am I ruining a moment." I blushed, and knocked Sasuke away from me. I quickly jumped, and stood up. "No, no! I was going to get a book, but I tripped, and he tried to catch me…" I sucked at lying. "Okay…Anyways, I'll return your computer after I'm done with my work. Okay?" He chuckled. I was still blushing like a tomato. "Fine." Sasuke said while sitting on the bed, and holding the spot where I hit him. "I think I should be going." I said and started walking towards the door, but he grabbed my hand. "Want to give you a ride?" He asked. "Thanks, but I'll walk." I smiled at him. "Do you even know where you are?" He let out a silent laugh. I started thinking. No, I didn't know. "Fine…" I sighted and went to get my bag and coath.


	3. Suprise, how did you get here!

_Previous chapter_

"_I think I should be going." I said and started walking towards the door, but he grabbed my hand. "Want to give you a ride?" He asked. "Thanks, but I'll walk." I smiled at him. "Do you even know where you are?" He let out a silent laugh. I started thinking. No, I didn't know. "Fine…" I sighted and went to get my bag and coat._

_**Music is life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_I wanna know you_

"So, there's a something like a dance this Friday, and if I'm the first that have asked you, maybe you could um, come with me?" He chuckled. "Sure." She smiled. "Fine, I'll pick you up at six ok?" He took a glance at her. She nodded. "Thanks for driving me home." She said and exited the car. "Hey Sakura!" He bend forward the opened window. "Yea?" She blinked. "Ugh…Think something for the lyrics of the song, ok?" He smirked. "Well, what are you going to do?" She laughed. "I'm going to say if they are good or not." He chuckled. "Nice try." She laughed, and waved for goodbye. He smirked again, and drove off.

_When I saw you over there_

_I didn't mean to stare,_

_But my mind was everywhere_

_I wanna know you_

When Sakura entered her house, she heard music coming from her room. She raised her eyebrow, and went upstairs. She opened the door, and saw a redheaded boy, sitting on her bed, playing on his phone. She stood there, for 5 seconds, and grinned. "Gaara!" She yelled jumping at the boy. He chuckled and hugged her. "And how is my princess?" He smiled, looking at her. She kissed him. The kiss was passionate, full of love. He hugged her tighter. When they pulled away, she smiled again. "I missed you, baby." She rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She giggled. "I'm here to visit my cherry blossom." He kissed her head. "For how long?" She asked. "5 days." He said, resting his chin on her head. "It's not enough…" She whispered. He sighted. "I know, but hey, it's better than nothing. Right?" He chuckled.

_Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind,  
But you listen when I have something to show__you_

Sasuke was driving, when he saw Sakura's cell on the front seat. "She must've forgotten it." Sasuke thought, and turned around the car, to Sakura's house. He remembered the day. He chuckled at the memory when he was teasing her, and Itachi came. The look on her face was priceless. Her blush, her look everything was priceless. He shook his head. That wasn't meant to happen. That really wasn't meant to happen. But he couldn't help but smirk at the image of her face.

_There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
You're fighting for your sister's reputation_

**Sasuke POV**

I went to Sakura's front door, and knocked. I waited for someone to show up, but no one came. I was imagining how would be, if she was my girlfriend. I know it's been a day, but I kind of start liking her. Yeah, an Uchiha would never do that. But this is different. She is different.

_You remember people's names  
And violent times are lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion_

**Sakura POV**

I was so happy, that Gaara was here. I missed him so much. I was so lonely, and now he's with me. He was the only one. We may not be together now anymore, but I know it'll work out. We didn't broke up, because we didn't love each other anymore. We broke up because of the distance between us.

_I wanna know you._

**Sasuke POV**

I knew she was there, so I opened the door. It was unlocked. Strange. I entered the big house. I looked in the kitchen, living room, and dining room. She wasn't there, so I went upstairs. I heard music coming from one of the rooms. Holding her phone and my car keys, I went to the room that the music was heard.

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

**Sakura POV**

We were making out, like it was for the last time. He was slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I chuckled. I missed that, a lot. It sure wasn't easy living without him. And now, he was with me. He was all mine again. He was kissing me. From my lips, to my breasts. His hands were holding mine. The music playing. The sun was shining. The wind was gently blowing my hair. It was perfect! No one could ruin this moment.

_You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation_

**Sasuke POV**

I looked trough the opened door, and widened my eyes. She was with another. "Sakura…" I said shocked. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She tried to hide her body with a blanket. I was mad. I wanted kill that fucking bastard. He was touching her. He was kissing her. He was embracing her. He was undressing her. A wave of jealousness ran trough my body. But I had to control myself. She barely knew me. That was going to change. Sakura Haruno, was going to be mine, no matter what. "I *sight* found your cell phone. You forgot it in the car." I smirked. "I had _fun_, today." She blushed, and the boy's face turned red from the anger. "What does he mean, Sak?" He growled.

_Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

**Sakura POV**

I was shocked. "Gaara, it's not what you think it is. We had a project!" I was wrapped in my blanket, shivering. Fuck it. I was with my clothes on, just without a shirt, every boy has seen a bra. Gaara was more important. I jumped from the bed. "From school! That boy means nothing, NOTHING to me." I yelled running to Gaara, who was getting red. "How did you get in?" I yelled. He blinked a few times.

_I wanna know you._

**Sasuke POV**

I meant nothing to her. Was that it? I meant nothing to her? We were going to see about that. But not now. It was to early, she would hate me. "Look, I didn't mean this, I'm sorry. It was just, we had a project from school, Sakura is right, we just met today." I sighted. "The door was unlocked, I thought something might happened." I smiled at her. I had to win her as a friend now. Just for now, and after that, I will have her. "Right…" The boy clamed down. I looked at Sakura. She was near crying. "Sasuke, can you…leave?" She said without looking at me. I looked down. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you, at school…" I said and left.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, will have Sakura Haruno.

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_

**5 hours.****5 HOURS! :D I wrote it for 5 smelling hours. Well, I don't know where did this chapter came from. The things happen so fast. Pretty fast. Sasuke sure is one good lover… I'll try to fix things if you don't like it. Like rewrite the whole chapter… please like it :D**


End file.
